The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and device for attaching an object near the waterline of a marine structure. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a method, system, and device for deploying an oil spill containment boom by magnetically attaching the ends of the boom to the side of a ship""s hull.
Spilled oil and/or other fluids that are lighter than water and, thus, float on water have long been recognized as an environmental hazard. At the same time, the transportation of oil and other fluids by ships, barges and other vessels on waterways is becoming more prevalent.
When an oil spill occurs, the common method for containing the spill is to surround the entire marine structure (ship, boat, barge, seaplane, submarine, oil rigs, pier, etc.) that is the source of the spill, as well as, the spilled oil. To cover such a large area requires a lengthy containment boom and significant manpower. To effectively contain the spill involves utilizing a small boat, crew members on the boat, as well as, crew members on the marine structure, and importantly, availability of a boom that is of sufficient length to encircle the entire marine structure and the rapidly expanding spill. Typically, such a lengthy boom is not carried onboard a ship and is not immediately accessible by dock personnel at pier side. Cruise ships are often required to carry a lengthy boom onboard, however, they must sacrifice valuable space and resources to satisfy this requirement.
This traditional method of encircling an entire marine structure has proven to be an inefficient way to contain localized spills including, for example, contamination from drainage and overflow outlets.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method, system, and device for deploying an oil spill containment boom to efficiently and cost-effectively contain oil spills and to minimize contamination of surrounding water.
The present invention overcomes the above-noted and other shortcomings by providing a novel and improved method, system, and device that meet the aforementioned needs. An embodiment of the present invention is the deployment of an oil spill containment boom that is capable of being attached to the vertical surface of a marine structure (ship, boat, barge, seaplane, submarine, oil rig, pier, etc.) to contain localized areas of spilled oil and/or other fluids that are lighter than water. Because of the features of the present invention and the need for only a relatively short containment boom, advantages of the present invention are its rapid deployment capabilities, ease of use, cost effectiveness, and ability to satisfy a variety of requirements based on the location and scope of the contamination. Further, the present invention greatly reduces onboard storage requirements and provides point-source control for spills (the point where the contaminant enters the water). The light weight of an embodiment of the inventive device makes it highly portable and allows a single person to lower and deploy the device.
The present invention is not limited in its application to containment booms. Other applications utilizing the present invention include, as an example, positioning fenders along the side of the hull of a ship, or serving as an attachment point for a line, cable, sign, barrier, platform or other objects.
The present invention provides for the attachment of objects at the waterline of marine structures. The attachment is enabled by permanent magnets, electromagnets, suction devices, adhesives, screws/bolts, and other known methods to bring two materials together. An embodiment of the present invention utilizes permanent magnets, for example, rare earth and ceramic 8 magnets, to allow the attachment of an oil spill containment boom to the side(s) of a steel hulled vessel. Such embodiments may also be used with non-steel hulled vessels, so long as the vessels are retrofitted with strategically placed steel attachment plates.
Once attached to the marine structure, the device of the present invention is disengaged from the marine structure in a variety of ways, for example, by force of separation through human, mechanical, electrical, and/or chemical methods. An embodiment of the present invention that utilizes a mechanical disengagement method involves the detachment by use of a cam and lever assembly, whereby the lever arm tips extend outward from the inventive device and forces the device away from the marine structure.
Another embodiment of the present invention is configured with a universal connector that allows the attachment of a variety of containment booms, those that are unique and those that are more conventional. Because the present invention utilizes a relatively short boom length to effectively contain a spill, greater flexibility is provided for utilizing and storing a variety of boom types. Further, because both ends of the containment boom are capable of being quickly attached and detached from the marine structure, the containment boom can be easily repositioned and adjusted given the condition of the spill and environmental factors.
A method according to the present invention comprises attaching each end of a boom to a corresponding mounting device, the device then being attached to a marine structure. The boom and two mounting devices are then lowered into the water from over the side of the marine structure by mechanical force, for example, a crane, or by human force. Another methodology involves placing the mounting devices, with the boom attached, on a separate craft, for example a small boat, and then transporting the mounting devices to the specific locations at the marine structure.
A method for lower the mounting device over the side of the marine structure comprises maintaining tension on a release cable which automatically extends the lever arm tips and prevents the mounting device from engaging the surface of the marine structure. As the mounting device reaches the water, the buoyancy of the device allows it to float. As more line is fed out the release cable slacks and the cam and lever assembly allows the lever arm tips to automatically rotate into a retracted position, thereby allowing the attachment force, for example, magnetism, to draw the mounting device to the marine structure.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes a device for mounting onto a generally vertical surface of a marine structure, comprising: a body; a top portion of the body; at least one side portion of the body; a buoyant material affixed to the body, and wherein the buoyant material is sufficient to keep the body afloat in a body of water associated with the marine structure. Additionally included is a first fitting affixed to the top surface of the body, wherein the first fitting is used to control the vertical movement of the body; an engagement element affixed to the at least one side of the body, wherein the engagement element is configured to attach to the generally vertical surface of the marine structure; and a second fitting, for example, a universal boom connection, affixed to the body for linking an object, such as a containment boom, to the generally vertical surface of the marine structure.
Other embodiments further comprise a disengagement arrangement for separating the engagement element from the generally vertical surface of the marine structure, wherein the disengagement arrangement comprises: an arm; a distal end of the arm; and a proximal end of the arm; wherein the distal end of the arm is configured to contact the generally vertical surface of the marine structure; and wherein the arm is configured to detach the engagement element from the generally vertical surface of the marine structure. Additionally, also included is at least one collar, wherein the at least one collar is configured to be partially submerged in the body of water; and wherein the at least one collar extends from the body for contacting the generally vertical surface of the marine structure.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a system for deploying a containment boom, comprising: a containment boom; at least one marine structure bounded by a body of water, the marine structure having a waterline. Also included is a mounting device; a lowering and lifting arrangement for lowering and lifting the mounting device; and wherein the mounting device has an engagement element that attaches the mounting device to a surface of the marine structure near the water line. Further, the mounting device has a fitting at a top portion of the mounting device for connection to the lifting and lowering arrangement, such as a crane; at least one boom connector affixed to the mounting device; and wherein the containment boom is connected to the mounting device with the use of the at least one boom connector. The system further comprises a vessel for positioning the mounting device at the surface of the marine structure.
Still a further embodiment of the present invention is a method for deploying a containment boom, comprising the steps of: positioning a magnetic mounting device adjacent an end of a containment boom; sliding a boom connector attached to the magnetic mounting device into a corresponding boom connector attached to the containment boom; lowering the magnetic mounting device and the containment boom toward a body of water, a cable or line being attached to the mounting device; and activating a cam assembly by controlling tension on the cable or line, wherein the cam assembly projects an arm extending past a contact face of a magnet in the magnetic mounting device. The method further includes positioning the magnetic mounting device adjacent a generally vertical surface of a first marine structure; allowing the magnetic mounting device to float on a surface of the body of water; providing slack on the cable or line thereby deactivating the cam assembly wherein the arm retreats to behind the contact face of the magnet; permitting the magnetic mounting device to be drawn toward and contact the generally vertical surface of the first marine structure, and utilizing a second marine structure, such as a small vessel, for assisting in positioning the mounting device at a desired location at the generally vertical surface of the first marine structure.